Yuru Camp (manga)
See Yuru Camp for the article about the anime series... Yuru CampΔ (ゆるキャンΔ Yurukyan Δ), also known as "Laid-Back Camp", is a manga series by Afro and published by Houbunsha (English publisher: Yen Press) that began in July 2015 from Manga Time Kirara. It was adapted into an anime series in 2018. It has been collected in six tankōbon volumes. In February 2019, it was announced on Manga Time Kirara's Twitter feed that Yuru Camp (and Mahou Shojou Madoka Magica) was moving to a new comic app site called COMIC FUZ.https://twitter.com/mangatimekirara/status/1095948515178512386 COMIC FUZ launched along with Yuru CampΔ on March 29, 2019.'AnimeNewsNetwork - Comic Fuz Manga App, Website Launches With New Magia Record Manga by Jennifer Sherman 2019-03-29 12:30 EDT Synopsis :Rin, a girl camping by herself at the base of Mt. Fuji. :Nadeshiko, a girl who came to see Mt. Fuji on her bicycle. :The scenery the two witness over a supper of cup ramen marks the start of a new friendship and many adventures to come, camping in the great outdoors! -via MyAnimeList ;Yen Press :“Rin enjoys camping by the lakeshore, Mt. Fuji in view. Nadeshiko rides her bike to see Mt. Fuji, too. As the two eat cup noodles together, what scenery will they behold? This series will make readers fall in love with camping!” Featured characters *Rin Shima *Nadeshiko Kagamihara *Chiaki Oogaki *Aoi Inuyama *Ena Saitou *Sakura Kagamihara *Rin's Grandfather *Minami Toba *Toba's Sister Volumes Volume 1 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 2 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 1 By Afro :Setting up a tent, starting a fire, and eating noodles with Mt. Fuji in view...Rin and Nadeshiko absolutely love to camp! Enjoy their zest for travel and maybe even pick up a tip or two about roughing it in the great outdoors. You might just want to go camping yourself! Volume 2 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 2 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 2 By Afro :Rin's always loved to go camping solo, while Nadeshiko's learning to appreciate camping more and more. What sights will they take in when they bump into each other, especially with the entire Outdoor Exploration Club in tow? Volume 3 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 3 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 3 By Afro :Having passed her exams, Nadeshiko is looking forward to camping with Rin, but a sudden cold keeps Nadeshiko in bed. Now Rin is on an impromptu solo trip to Nagano. While she's used to going it alone, she still keeps thinking about Nadeshiko...Could there be a way for Nadeshiko to come along for the ride after all? Ah, technology and nature in harmony! Volume 4 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 4 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 4 By Afro :Nadeshiko's falls deeper and deeper in love with camping, and Rin's learning the joys of group camping for the first time! This time, everyone's going together...! Volume 5 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 5 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 5 By Afro :After a fun-filled Christmas are New Year's Eve and New Year's...Everyone passes the time differently-will Rin do the obvious thing and go solo camping...? What will her view be on the first day of the year? Volume 6 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 6 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 6 By Afro :On Sale: May 21, 2019 :For camping funds, Nadeshiko is looking for a part-time job. Meanwhile Chiaki, Aoi and Ena go camping with...? (preliminary) Volume 7 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 7 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 6 By Afro :On Sale: May 21, 2019 :For camping funds, Nadeshiko is looking for a part-time job. Meanwhile Chiaki, Aoi and Ena go camping with...? Volume 8 ;Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 8 (Yen Press)Hatchette Book Group Yen Press - Laid-Back Camp, Vol. 6 By Afro :On Sale: May 21, 2019 :For camping funds, Nadeshiko is looking for a part-time job. Meanwhile Chiaki, Aoi and Ena go camping with...? References External links * Yuru CampΔ (ゆるキャン△) anime site → Goods - Book (in Japanese) * Yen Press - Laid Back Camp ;Other info * Baka-Update Manga - Yurukyan Δ * MyAnimeList.net - Yuru CampΔ * ''Laid-Back Camp'' at Wikipedia ;COMIC FUZ * Web site: COMIC FUZ (in Japanese) ** 「まんがタイムきらら」など芳文社の作品が無料で読める (You can read Houbunsha's works such as “Manga Time Kirara” for free) * Mobile app: COMIC FUZ (in Japanese) 人気漫画が毎日読める (Read popular manga every day) ** iOS (jp): App Store ** Android: Google Play ;Other online sources * manga ROCK - Laid-Back Camp (in English) * MangaKakalot - Yurucamp (in English) ;Hobunsha * Houbunsha Comics - ゆるキャン△ (in Japanese) ;News * 'AnimeNewsNetwork - Comic Fuz Manga App, Website Launches With New Magia Record Manga by Jennifer Sherman 2019-03-29 12:30 EDT * WoW Japan - Yuru Camp to move from Manga Time Kirara Forward to a new app Feb 16, 2019 Category:Browse Category:Print